I Got You
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: After six years, they had built a life together convinced that there was no way anything could happen. Jack and the other's hadn't returned, time hadn't jumped again. They were finally content with what they had had. But when things begin to change and trouble begins to stir once more, can Juliet and Sawyer be sure that their family will be safe on the island any longer? Suliet AU
1. Burnin' Love

**Hi! So This is my first attempt at a Lost fic. I absolutely fell in love with Suliet the second I saw them together on screen. I've wanted to write them ever since. **

**This fic takes place during Dharma times. What if the gang ended up in the Dharma Initiative earlier? What if, instead of 3 years, they were there for 6? James and Juliet have a chance to marry and really create a life in Dharmaville before Jack and the rest of them show up. How would it have changed everything?**

**Present day in this fic is 1977 (the year when Jack, Kate and everyone show up) while each chapter flashes back to the past 6 years that James and Juliet have been there, showing how they grew together and developed their lives in the Dharma Initiative.**

* * *

**1977**

The sun beat down on him as he walked across the front lawn. It was a warm and comfortable day, a good one. Granted, lately, almost everyday was a good day. He had built a life there in Dharmaville, a content one. There was no more need to hunt for food or fish, no more tarp ceiling or sandy floor. James could proudly say that he was satisfied with what he had, even if it was in 1977.

When he had reached the house, he noticed that all of the windows were opened and he could hear the sound of the radio playing loudly. There was also that hint of her voice, singing happily along to the tune. There was no doubt that she was probably dancing around the kitchen barefoot too. On beautiful summer days like these, it was what she tended to do and he loved seeing her like that.

Stepping through the front door, James' smile grew larger. It was just has he predicted. There she was, bopping to the sound of Elvis' "Burning Love" while cooking dinner. He didn't hesitate another moment before swooping into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

She jumped instantly. "Oh!" she exclaimed. However, when reaching back, feeling his familiar features with her hand and weaving her fingers through his hair, she chuckled. "What are you doing back so early?" she asked, beginning to sway along to the music with him.

"Got off early," he answered, spinning her around to face him and pulling her a little closer as they continued to dance.

"Just couldn't stay away. Could you?" she joked with a light smile.

"Not a chance." Together, they continued to sway to the upbeat tune, James twirling Juliet around, dipping her, and spinning her as he began to singing along to the second verse:

_"Oo, oo, oo, I feel my temperature risen' _

_Help me, I'm flamin'. I must be a hundred and nine." _

He listened to her laughing in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands moved from her waist to her back, pulling her a bit closer and allowing them to dance cheek-to-cheek.

_"Burnin', burnin', burnin'. Nothin' can cool me_

_I just might turn into smoke, but I feel fine."_

He twirled her again, just enjoying the beautiful sound of her laughter and the sight of her bright smile. He continued with the chorus, now really getting into the song and what he believed to be his fabulous Elvis impression.

_"'Cause your kisses lift me higher_

_Like a sweet song of a choir_

_And you light my morning sky_

_With burnin' love."_

With another chuckle as the instrumental bit of the song began to play, Juliet asked, "What's put you in such a good mood?"

Bringing his head back so that he could look into her bright blue eyes, he smiled. "Well, Sweetheart, it's a beautiful day, I got to get off work early, and I have the most beautiful woman in the world wrapped up in my arms right now." He watched as her smile grew wider and her cheeks blushed a bright pink. Still swaying back and forth to the music, though they were no longer in time with the fast beat, James leaned forward and placed a tender and loving kiss to her lips. He felt the way her hand brushed through his long hair and rested comfortably on his cheek. As they parted for only a second, he felt her thumb caress the stubble along his jawline. He then leaned in for another kiss, and then another as the song began to fade out.

However, as their lips slowly parted, the couple heard a set of loud squeaky voices exclaim, "Eww!"

Parting from Juliet and glancing behind them, James noticed two little figures standing before them with devilish smirks on their faces. Playfully raising his brow at the two-year-old twins, James asked, "You think my kissin' your mommy is gross? Do ya?" He released his arms from Juliet's waist and began to approach the toddlers. Quickly, before they could escape, James snatched them up in his arms. "Well, do ya? Then I guess I'll just have to unleash all of my kisses on you. Won't I? Huh?" He teased as they giggled and squirmed. He kissed their cheeks over and over again, making them laugh even louder.

After a few more kisses, James gave them a moment to calm down. He smiled when glancing at their cheerful little faces. Both of them possessed their mother's big bright blue eyes. They were mesmerizing. Their daughter, Rachel, who had been named after Juliet's sister, also had her mother's blonde curls and smile. Juliet had put it half up, half down in a little butterfly clip. Their son, Rory, was practically the spitting image of Juliet as well, though his hair was a bit darker than his sisters, like James' had been at that age.

Again, James kissed each of them as he turned to face Juliet once more. He whispered, "I'm going to give Mommy another kiss." He leaned forward and captured her lips tenderly. Their son and daughter then proceeded to kiss her as well. "You know when dinner will be done?" he asked.

"Well," she smirked, "I only just started, so I'd say about forty minutes. Maybe a bit longer."

Enthusiastically, James replied, "That is the perfect amount of time."

"For what?" the children, both staring at their father curiously, asked.

"…To go play on the swings," he replied simply and watched their eyes light up with excitement.

Together, they both yelled out "Yeah!" and squirmed out of his arms, racing each other to the door. Turning back, just for a moment, James noticed the smile that remained on Juliet's lips. It hadn't left since the moment he had walked through the door. That's how he liked it. He smiled back at her before leaning in and pecking her lips.

"We'll be home in time for dinner," he said as he caressed her cheek once more and then headed out the door.

As James shut the front door, Juliet moved into the living room and glanced out the window. She watched as he chased the twins down, snatching them up in his arms and draping one over each shoulder. She smiled when hearing them giggling and James joining in on the laughter. It was a good thing to hear. For many years, the sound of laughter had been so rare. Even during the first year she had known James, she hadn't heard him laugh unless it was some sort of snarky scoff. Still, it wasn't this kind of laughter; nothing like it.

Watching James stroll away, Juliet then decided to get back to cooking. "Go Your Own Way" by Fleetwood Mac was now playing on the radio. She still couldn't believe that that was a _new_ hit. Living in the 70s was not something Juliet could have ever fathomed. For a short while, she denied it, still hoped that they would find a way back to the present, whenever the present was. However, now she was pretty content with the life she had, or maybe she just didn't care about what was then and what was now. After what she and James had built together, she was pretty sure that _this_ was their now.

Staring down at the golden ring set comfortably on her left ring finger, Juliet recalled what James had always said to her: _I don't care when we are or what we are doing, so long as we're together. That's all that matters, Jules. _

Smiling, she remembered how six years ago, she had been so bent on getting off of that island. Two weeks. She swore that that was all it was going to be. But as she listened and hummed to the radio tune, she could recall that exact moment; that moment when she knew that two weeks was going to turn into so much more.

0-0-0

**1971**

"I honestly have no idea what they are talking about over there," Juliet said, referring to motor pool where she had been assigned. She was lounging on one of James' sofas, her elbow propping her up on her side. Things were still a bit iffy for all of them, the whole new identities and new lives thing. It was hard to believe they were really there in the Dharma Initiative in 1971. They all supposed it would take some time to really adjust.

She listened to the tall blonde man chuckle as he reentered the living room with another round of beers in hand. Passing one to her, he smiled, "You'll get the hang of being a grease monkey in no time there, Blondie."

Juliet just raised her brow as she popped her fourth can open. "Leaving in two days, James. I won't be getting the hang of anything."

"You seriously still on that whole getting off of the island business?" James slurred. He too had had his fair share of drinks. "There's nothin' wrong with livin' here in Dharmaville. And what do you suppose will happen when they get back?"

She knew he was referring to Jack and Kate and the others. Shaking her head, she made it clear that she didn't really care; she didn't really believe they would come back. "James, I have been trying to get off of this island for three years. I already explained this to you. Two weeks was our deal and my two weeks are up. I am leaving in two days and that is final." She was completely set on her decision.

"We'll see about that," James commented deeply. In response, Juliet simply rolled her eyes and drank.

Miles, who hadn't really been a part of the night's conversation, rolled over on the couch and mumbled, "What time is it? I gotta be in early tomorrow."

"Looks like it _is_ tomorrow," James replied. "One o'clock."

Miles then quickly and unsteadily got to his feet, his eyes barely open. Jin was quick to go to his side and help him. He had been the only one who hadn't really had too much to drink.

"I help you home," he said calmly to the tipsy man.

As they headed toward the door, Juliet also decided to get going behind them. She got to her feet, also proving to be slightly wobbly. As the other two began walking back to Miles' place, Juliet took a moment to linger at the door with James. She faintly smiled up at him; he smirked back. It was clear that neither of them were fully aware, their eyes rather hazy from the alcohol.

With a sigh, Juliet finally broke the awkward silence they shared, "Well," she said, goodnight."

James replied, "Goodnight," and, without any hesitation or thought as to what he was doing, leaned forward and kissed her on the lips as if it was the most casual thing. Backing away from her, dazed and confused, he made a face and paused.

It took him a good minute to realize what he had just done.

"Did I just really do that?" he asked her. Apparently he was too drunk to differentiate between what he was actually doing and what he was thinking he _wanted_ to do. Staring down at her, he watched her nod silently, unsure of how to respond or react. "Oh," he replied.

There was another pause, neither of them moved nor spoke. James was surprised that Juliet hadn't booked it home; instead she just stood there, staring up at him with curious eyes. Perhaps she was waiting for some sort of answer from him as to why he had done what he had done. Really, he had no clue.

"Sorry," was all he said.

Nodding her head, her eyes signifying that she maybe was expecting him to say something more, she replied, "It's alright." She smiled at him and received and shy smirk from him in return.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said, leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"See you," she replied meekly. "Goodnight."

As he replied with another "goodnight", Juliet began walking down the front steps and along the path back to her own place. Her expression was curious, filled with thoughts that now entered her mind, and the thought that she was leaving in two days was now a distant memory.


	2. Worries

**A/N: Hi all. I wanted to thank you guys who read and reviewed. I really enjoyed hearing your thoughts and comments. They made me smile. And I am really happy you are looking forward to the story as I am. **

**I just wanted to let you guys know that the way I will be writing the flashbacks, there won't be any particular order to them. They will be scattered flashbacks to the past few years that they've been in the Dharma Initiative. For the most part, I try to connect the flashback to the present (1977), but sometimes they don't connect as much. Thought I'd just put that out there.**

**Okay! Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**1977**

"Hey," Juliet said in a questioning tone as her husband stepped through the door. He was holding their son in his left arm while gesturing for their daughter to head through the doorway. It had only been twenty minutes since they had left, which didn't seem like much time to Juliet. "What are you three doing back so soon?"

"Had to cut it a bit short cause we had a little accident," James replied, shutting the door behind him as his wife approached.

As she stepped towards them, Juliet noticed Rory's teary-eyed expression. His cheeks were red and moist from crying, his hands slightly blackened with dirt. Brushing her hand through the boy's dirty-blonde hair, she asked in a light-toned voice, "What happened?"

"Took a bit of a spill off of the swing when tryin' to get off," the man replied, carrying the two-year-old over to one of the kitchen chairs and setting him down slowly. As he did, the child's bleeding knee became visible to Juliet.

She raised her brow as she knelt on the ground to take a look at what seemed to be a rather deep cut. "What were you thinking letting him jump off of a swing set?" She continued to inspect it and was at least thankful that it wasn't so bad. He wouldn't need any stitches.

"I didn't _let_ him jump off," James corrected, a bit insulted by his wife's assumption.

"It was a accident," the couple's young daughter vouched for her father. "I saw."

Juliet nodded her head with a sigh, rather confident that this accident occurred because he wasn't watching them. As she got up to get the first aid kit, she thought that she couldn't really blame him. She tended to have moments when she made the mistake too. Keeping track of just one child was hard; never mind two at the same time. However James was more prone to making that mistake, and he did it often. She knelt down once more and began to clean the dirt and blood from Rory's knee.

Just as she had, James commented jokingly to their son, "So is Mommy gonna have to chop off that leg, or what?" As if he couldn't make his situation worse.

Both Juliet and James listened to Rory screamed out in a panic, "No!" More tears streamed down his face as he gripped hard on the edges of the kitchen chair and glanced at his mother.

"James!" Juliet reprimanded, giving the man a harsh look.

"It was just a joke!" the man quickly exclaimed.

"He's only two," Juliet replied. "He doesn't know that."

"Okay, okay," James said, kneeling down beside his wife and taking a hold of his son's hand. "I'm sorry, little man," he said. "I was just tryin' to be funny."

The boy, with a stubborn look in his eyes and a strong pout on his lips, replied, "You're not."

James laughed. "I know," he replied, glancing at Juliet who still looked angered with him as she finished cleaning the cut.

After placing a band-aid on Rory's knee, Juliet stood up and lifted him into her arms. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she then asked, "Everything okay now?" The boy nodded. "Want to go play in your room with your sister until dinner time?" Once Rory nodded again, Juliet put him down and allowed both of them to scurry off to their bedroom, leaving Juliet and James alone to finally talk.

The moment they were gone, Juliet glared at her husband. "You weren't watching him, were you?"

"Well, I'm sorry," James replied, rolling his eyes at her. "I don't have super speedy reflexes to catch the kid every time he falls down, Jules. And what does it matter?" he commented. "Rory's a tough kid; they both are. And they're smart. They're ours after all."

"That's not the point, James," Juliet replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then what is?"

As Juliet was about to respond, the loud and incessant beeping of the stove distracted her from the conversation. Quickly she ran to the kitchen, opened the oven, and mindlessly reached to grab the dish without anything on her hand, burning herself.

Hearing his wife let out a sudden swear plus a painful hissing noise, James quickly followed her into the kitchen. With an oven mitt, he pulled out the dish of lasagna and set it on the stovetop to cool. He then quickly went to Juliet's side. "Let me see it," he said. Taking a few moments to look at the minor burn, James looked at Juliet and slyly asked, "So… would your mother blame your father if they were here?"

Juliet glanced up at James with confusion. "What?" she asked him, furrowing her brow.

"Because you burnt your hand and he wasn't there, wasn't watching you," he replied in a snide sort of tone, trying to prove a point to her.

Sighing, Juliet responded, "This is different."

James shook his head. "No it ain't, Jules." He took her hand and began to run it under cool water. He listened to her let out another sigh from the pain and released a short breath of his own. "Listen," he said, "I know you don't like seeing things like that happen to them; the fallin' and the cryin' and all of it. I don't like it either, babe, but we gotta face the facts. We can't just stick them both in little plastic bubbles to prevent them from ever getting hurt or sick." He watched the way Juliet stared at him. She knew that he was right. "We're their parents," he said. "Our job ain't to prevent them from getting hurt; it's to make sure that we are there when they do."

Juliet smirked at him as he took the slightly swollen hand and kissed it softly. "Assure them that we have their backs?"

"You got it, sweetheart."

0-0-0

**1974**

She glanced up at the sound of the door quickly opening and closing and instantly smiled at the sight of him. "I thought you weren't coming," she commented as she felt his lips press against her forehead. He released a heavy breath that warmly hit her hair. She could tell that he had walked quite briskly to be there on time.

"Got Phil to cover for me." Smiling down at her, he continued, "I ain't gonna miss this for the world, sweetheart." He placed another kiss on her head and felt the way she reached toward his chest, gripping lightly at the collar of his jumpsuit. She was still nervous, and he couldn't blame her. He was somewhat anxious too, but he couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her in this moment. "Nervous?" he asked her, though he clearly knew the answer even before she began to nod her head.

"I shouldn't be," she commented, shaking her head as if trying to rid of all of her worries and doubts. She let out a quiet, nervous laugh. "I've probably done these things a thousand times on other women. I know how it works." She paused, finding some comfort in the way her fiancé held her. "I guess it's just different now because-"

"It's you," he finished, understanding what she meant.

Shaking her head once more, she said, "I'm sure it'll all go well."

"I know it will," he replied with a loving smile, brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She stared up at him with a meek smile, her bright blue eyes still filled with hints of anxiousness.

Juliet had confided in him about her worries, being pregnant on the island and all, and James had done all he could to comfort her. He had even told her that if she felt more comfortable leaving the island with him, he would make it happen. He would do anything to assure that she would be safe; that they both would be. But she had made the decision to stay, reassuring herself that if Amy had been able to carry to term while on the island, then she could. Whatever had happened to cause the deaths of her own patients in the twenty-first century hadn't occurred yet. She just needed James to keep reminding her of it.

James knew that that wasn't going to be easy. After all, she had been there when all of those women died; she had taken the responsibility. He had no doubt that it traumatized her. Death was not easy to forget; he understood that more than anyone. However, he also understood that both of them wanted to be happy about this, Juliet especially. They wanted this baby more than anything, and both of them had already fallen in love with it. They were excited and wished to keep it that way. No one should have to fear having a child. So, he did his best to alleviate both of their doubts about this pregnancy for the past few weeks. And today, they would get their chance to see their baby and know that everything was going to be alright.

0-0-0

The doctor had entered the examination area only a few minutes after the couple had managed to calm themselves. He proceeded to greet them and explain the procedure of the check up, though Juliet already knew the details. Within moments, the doctor began to set up the ultrasound machine so that they could actually take a look at the baby.

Juliet watched closely as the doctor set up all of the machinery and the monitor. It was so different from what she was used to. A machine like that had only been invented a few years ago; it was still a new operation and a new technology. She recalled how when she had called the doctor about the appointment, he actually asked her if she wanted to try the ultrasound. It hadn't even become a routine part of the check up like she was used to doing before. It was still optional. It was strange for her to think of it that way.

After all of the machinery was set, the doctor took a few moments to feel around Juliet's abdomen and asked some basic routine questions about how she was feeling. "How has the morning sickness been treating you?" was one of the first things he asked her.

Juliet smirked. "It's worse, but I suppose that's a good thing. It kind of comes more routinely now."

He nodded, "It should die down in another few weeks. It'll be gone by the time you reach your second trimester." Feeling a few more places on her lower stomach, he asked another question. "Any spotting?"

"No," Juliet shook her head as she answered. She was trying to be polite though it was a bit clear that she was impatient. She just wanted to see that the baby was alright; the routine questions were something she had already been keeping track of herself. As of her eighth week, it seemed as if everything was going smoothly. However, she knew that there were things that the ultrasound could tell her that simple symptoms couldn't. As she heard the doctor say "okay", she glanced up at her fiancé and took a hold of his hand. This was it.

"Let's take a look," he said as he squeezed the cool gel onto her lower abdomen and turned on the monitor. It took a few minutes for the doctor to find the image. "There we go," she heard him say confidently. He continued to put pressure towards where he had found it. "There's a heartbeat," she heard him say to himself.

Suddenly, the couple watched the man's eyes widen with surprise. Both Juliet and James grew nervous. "What is it?" Juliet couldn't help but to ask.

"It looks like… we have _two_ heartbeats," he replied.

James, not understanding what he meant, found himself panicking. "What?" he asked. "Wait, is our baby mutated or somethin'? Did the island do this?"

Juliet, however, knew what had happened. A sudden smile grew upon her lips as she stared at the old monitor, two little hearts beating perfect and strong. She looked to her fiancé and squeezed his hand tightly. "Hey," she said in a soft-toned voice, "it's okay."

"How could it possibly be okay?" James asked. He had clearly let his fear cloud his common sense. "Didn't you hear him say that there were two heartbeats, Jules?"

Nodding her head, her smile growing wider, Juliet replied, "Because there are two babies."

James' eyes widened instantly. He glanced over at the doctor for confirmation. As the other man nodded his head, James looked to the monitor and then back at Juliet. "Two?" he asked softly, watching the joyful tears well in her eyes. "Twins?" He began to smile as he let out a relieved sigh. He listened to the way she chuckled as she glanced at the monitor. "And they're okay?"

Juliet nodded, a few tears falling to her cheeks. "They're perfect," she replied.

"Strong and healthy," the doctor added.

Letting out a laugh, James leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on Juliet's lips. He caressed her cheek, the joy in her expression only made this moment better. He felt her grip the hand that was resting on her face, and again he kissed her. "I love you," he whispered to her.

She replied with a smile, "I love you too."

"Hey," James said in a loving yet slightly more serious tone. He placed his other hand on her cheek, now cupping her face in his palms. He smiled and whispered to her, "We're all gonna be alright. You know that, don't you?" Juliet nodded her head, sliding her hands gently over his wrists and caressing his rough skin. James continued, "I'm not lettin' anything happen to you or those babies. So you got nothing to worry about. You hear me?"

Juliet whispered breathlessly, "Yes."

0-0-0

**1977**

After almost twenty minutes of arguing, Juliet had managed to get Rachel out of the bathtub. She had no doubt in her mind where the girl's stubbornness came from. It was funny that even she could see that Rachel was just a smaller version of herself right down to the majority of her personality. It was both interesting and sometimes frustrating. Juliet would constantly wonder to herself about if she had been this difficult at Rachel's age. Occasionally, she'd even think to herself how sorry she was to her parents for being such a troublesome child.

"Ow," she heard her daughter say as she began to brush through her long, wet hair.

_Here we go again,_ Juliet thought. This was a nightly thing, or at least it was always a bath time thing. With the way Rachel's hair was, Juliet had to comb through it right away after she took her out of the tub. It would curl very quickly, and if it wasn't brushed right away, it would get knotted instantly and trying to comb through that was a battle with her daughter. However, because Rachel had insisted on being stubborn about getting out of the tub when Juliet told her to, the child's hair was already pretty curled and knotted.

"Mommy," she heard the girl groan again as Juliet brushed out another big knot of hair.

"I'm sorry, baby," she apologized, "but I have to get the knots out or they'll only get worse." She continued to listen to Rachel continuously let out moans and sighs with the occasional "ow" as she untangled the mess of blonde hair. When she was finished, she put it into a French braid, one of Rachel's favorite hairdos. "Alright," Juliet said, "All done. Now let's go get your jammies on."

As she lifted her daughter into her arms, Juliet noticed James peek his head through the door, his expression somewhat frantic. As she looked towards him with curiosity, he said, "I got to go." Before she could even ask why, he had disappeared into the living room and kitchen area. She followed him; her daughter still nestled in a towel in her arms.

"James, what's going on?" she asked as he scurried around the room, seemingly looking for something.

"Where are my keys?" he asked, not answering her question.

"Kitchen counter, by the stove." He look only grew more confused.

"Thanks."

Growing a bit more frustrated with him, Juliet repeated, "Honey, did something happen?" Juliet glanced down when she felt something near her leg and noticed that Rory had joined them. He had been playing in his room after Juliet had dried him off from his bath and dressed him. She glanced down at him and placed her hand on his head, caressing her fingers calmly through his hair so that James' strange behavior wouldn't frighten him. Though, it was frightening her slightly.

"Not sure yet," he replied, grabbing his walkie from the counter as well. "Jin just gave me a call. Said he needed me to meet him asap. I'm gonna go find out what it is and then I'll be right back."

"Will you be back in time to tell us a story?" Rachel asked softly.

Shaking his head, James replied, "I don't know, munchkin. We'll see. If not, though," he promised, "I'll be sure to tell you two stories tomorrow. How's that sound?" He watched the girl nod her head, not entirely satisfied with the answer but content. James leaned forward and kissed her head, then crouched down to kiss Rory. As he stood back up, he noticed the still confused look in Juliet's light eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't' wait up for me, okay?" he said and then pecked her lips sweetly. Within ten seconds he was out the door and Juliet was left wanting some answers as to what he wasn't telling her.


	3. Return

**A/N: Thank again to those of you who left reviews on last chapter. I loved hearing your thoughts. Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**1971**

He had spotted her from a distance as he was walking by the motor pool. He didn't necessarily have to walk by there; it had actually been the scenic route to the cafeteria, but he knew that he might see her there if he took it. Why he wanted to see her, he had no clue, but the more time they spent together, the more he enjoyed it and the more he wanted to see her again. Maybe it was the fact that he had already known her before this whole time traveling, Dharma Initiative thing happened; maybe they just had a lot in common.

It was weird for him to think he was staring at her; he never actually stared at anyone in his life. Well, at one point, he used to stare at Kate, but it hadn't been like this, not like the way he stared at her now. He wasn't subtle about it either; one turn of the head or shift of the eyes and she would clearly see him standing there like a dope, watching her with this quirky smirk on his face. He supposed he'd just have to hope that that wouldn't happen.

He watched her laugh, curious as to what she might have been discussing with her fellow worker. Whatever it was amused her thoroughly; the smile on her lips never faded. As another second passed, James watched the beautiful blonde glance over in his direction, plainly making eye contact with him. Quickly, he averted his eyes, bringing them down to gaze at the lushes green ground. He couldn't help but glance up again, wondering if she was still looking at him. She had returned to talking, but did glance towards him again. With a gentle smile, she waved at him calmly and he responded with a gesture.

As she excused herself from her conversation and began to approach him, James decided to meet her half way. There was no way he could avoid talking to her now that she had spotted him, not that he wanted to avoid her. He just hoped that he'd have a good explanation as to why he had been standing there staring at her for a good ten minutes.

"Hey," she greeted him with a smile, reaching behind her to grab her clean rag from her back pocket. Wiping her dirty hands as best as she could, she then asked him, "What's up?"

"Just passin' by," James managed to reply on the spot. "Headed over to the caf to grab some grub. Was wonderin' if you'd like to join me."

Nodding her head with that familiar smirk on her lips, Juliet replied, "I could take my lunch now."

0-0-0

After getting their lunches, James and Juliet had decided to eat outside at one of the picnic tables by the swings. The air was clean and fresh; the sun was shining in every imaginable place. It was beautiful.

They didn't really talk much, but James found it kind of nice. He liked that Juliet was comfortable with not having to be in a constant conversation. Being able to sit contently in silence with another person tended to be a luxury, and it was something he really enjoyed being able to have with her. It was never awkward or uncomfortable. They just both seemed to be satisfied with each other's presence. It was enough.

As he gazed at her, Juliet found herself staring across the way while a young woman pushed her son on one of the swings. The bittersweet memory of her sister Rachel just kept playing over and over again. She could still see her beautiful smile, her flowing brown hair, and the plain joy on her face as she played with her son. And though Juliet was happy to know that she was able to give her sister the one thing that she wanted most in the entire world, she also dreaded the fact that she would never be able to see her again, hold her and talk to her, meet her nephew. In their time, there had at least been a sliver of hope for her, but now, in 1971, there was no chance. It had partially been the reason she had stayed and now three months had passed. What more was out there for her? It certainly wasn't what she really wanted nor what she could have. In all honesty, she wasn't even sure what she wanted anymore.

Finally able to put the thought at the back of her mind, Juliet turned her head towards James. He was staring at her again. "What?" she asked him curiously.

"Just looked like you were thinkin' about somethin' important," he replied.

Shrugging her shoulders, she responded, "Maybe." She raised her brow at him, almost growing defensive. "Either way, it's none of your business."

"Never said it was, Blondie," he commented with a shake of his head.

Juliet swore she really hated that nickname. But no matter how many times she told him not to, he'd only just do it more. Now it seemed it was beginning to stick. She even smirked a little when he'd call her that.

"I should probably get back to work," she said as she stood from the table. "I guess I'll see you later."

James stood not long after she did. Before she could walk away, he stopped her for just another moment. "Juliet," he said, provoking her to turn back around. "Uh, the guys are comin' over for drinks tonight after their shifts. You wanna join?"

He watched as she shrugged her shoulders, a little smile reappearing on her lips. "I get off at 7," she said.

"See you then," he replied with a grin.

0-0-0

**1977**

He shut the door behind him quietly, trying to avoid waking her. He should have known that she was going to do the opposite of what he had asked. Staring into the living room where she remained curled up on one of the sofas sound asleep, James just shook his head. With gentle and loving smile, he quietly walked over to her and crouched to the floor so as to look upon her closely. He brushed back a loose strand of light hair from her face with a soft and gentle touch. She was gorgeous, even in her sleep.

With his touch, she stirred ever so slightly, her blue eyes opening hazily and gazing up at him. "What time is it?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's 2," he replied, grinning at her as she shut her eyes again sleepily. "I told you not to wait up for me."

"Did you really think I'd listen to that?" she replied, keeping her eyes shut as she tucked her hands beneath the side of her head.

James simply chuckled at her. "Come here," he said as he put one arm beneath her knees and the other around her back as she sat up and wrapped her own arms around his neck. He lifted her against his chest and felt her rest her head against his shoulder as he carried her to their bedroom.

As he put her down on the bed, setting her head gently onto her pillow, he heard her ask in a quiet voice, "So, what happened with Jin?"

He caressed her cheek, taking a moment to think about it. He knew for certain that he couldn't hide the truth from her, nor did he want to hide it from her. Even if he did try, her persistence would eventually get the better of him; not to mention how something this big couldn't even be kept a secret.

Staring down at her though, watching her in such a peaceful and happy moment, he couldn't bear to tell her. No, he wouldn't, at least not until morning. He'd allow her to have one more normal night before revealing his life changing news to her. And it was certainly going to change everything. He thought, after taking so long to let himself believe that it would never happen, he was now wishing it hadn't. However, there was no going back and no way to change it, and he'd have to tell her in the morning regardless of if he wanted to or not.

Kissing her lovingly, James managed a smile and whispered, "It can wait 'til morning. Just go back to sleep."

With a light hum, Juliet replied, "Only if you promise to tell me."

"I promise," he replied, kissing her head before standing and walking over to the closet.

Soon after changing, he slithered into bed with her, wrapping his arm around her waist and spooning her from behind. He softly kissed her shoulder as he heard her let out another sweet hum. She felt how his hand rested against her stomach, caressing the lace on her nightgown. Her hand slowly slid down his arm, reaching to where his hand was placed, and interlocked her fingers with his. Bringing their intertwined hands up to her chest, she spoke in a soft, groggy voice, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied hesitantly, dreading the fact that in a matter of hours, their lives would change forever.

0-0-0

**1971**

James had opened the door only seconds after she had knocked. Juliet's eyes widened a bit when noticing the look on his face. "The guys got stuck covering night shifts again, so they ain't comin'."

Shrugging her shoulders, with that familiar smirk, Juliet replied, "I'm fine with it just being the two of us."

"Alright," James replied, finally letting her inside. "Take a seat, then."

Minutes later, he returned from the kitchen with two glasses of wine. He chuckled at the surprised expression on her face. Staring at the curious look, James said, "I supposed we could be a bit classier tonight considering they ain't around."

Receiving the glass, Juliet commented with a smile, "I have never really imagined you as a classy guy, James."

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "I could try. Can't be that hard. Plus I know that that's the kind of gal you are, and you haven't had the chance to, you know, be that way since you were with the Others." Staring down at the Dharma wine that he had poured from a box, he made a face. "It's probably not completely the same, but it was the best I could do."

Juliet smiled, grateful that he had even attempted to do something kind for her. "It's great," she replied softly. "Thank you." Leaning forward, she held out her glass. After hearing a light clinking sound, they both drank.

0-0-0

They had been sitting for a while in silence, bits of small talk here and there, but nothing really stimulating. She had had this question burning inside of her ever since they had had lunch together that afternoon, ever since those memories of Rachel had stirred once again. Glancing at James before directing her eyes towards the glass in her hands, she asked, "Do you really think we'll ever go back?"

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"I know that you send Jin out along the grounds, searching for signs of them," she admitted. "Do you really believe that they will come back?" The tone of her voice clearly told him that she didn't think it was possible. "That they will somehow return, trigger another flash and send us back to our time?"

After a brief pause, James leaned back in his seat and replied, "I'd like to think so. I like to hope that we might still have some chance to get back there, return to the real world, you know."

Shaking her head, Juliet curiously asked, "You don't think this is real?"

"Well, you know what I meant. Livin' on this island, here in 1971 ain't my ideal choice." He stared at Juliet, noticing that some thoughts were brewing in her head. He asked her the same question, "You think they'll ever come back?"

"Honestly?" She raised her brow at him. "I don't think I ever believed they would, James." She shook her head, trying to explain the logic of the situation. "We're in 1971," she said. "Even if they did return, how could they possibly find us when we are more than thirty years in the past?"

"I'd like to think that the island would take care of that," James replied.

Juliet chuckled. "Then you have far too much faith in the island."

"I take it, you ain't much for faith."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a scientist. I believe in what I can see and what I can tangibly prove. And there's no logical way, no realistic way for them to ever come back and find us." She shook her head again. "I'd rather live my life while I can, regardless of the time period I am in."

"Is that so?" James asked, not really agreeing with what she was saying. Their views on this matter were complete opposites and they both knew it.

"Do you really want to spend your entire life waiting for something that might be nothing. Realizing that you've wasted it when you could have started over, fallen in love again, had a family and been happy."

"What are you takin' about?"

"James, I'm not stupid. I know the only reason your still looking is because you want to see her again." Juliet admitted honestly.

"What would it matter to you if it was the reason?" James replied defensively as he stood from his seat. "Maybe I ain't as content as you to just give up on gettin' home and livin' my life here in Dharmaville."

Juliet stood soon after he did. "How about I let you wait another five years and we'll see how you feel then," she replied. "I'm just trying to make you see-"

"That I need to live my life? Why? Cause I ain't lived it good enough for you, Blondie?" He approached her, standing so close to her as if to make her feel uneasy. "Then let me ask you, what do you do?"

"What?" Clearly, the close proximity in which he stood did make her nervous. However, she didn't flinch. She stood firmly in her place, anticipating what was about to happen.

"What do you do to live your life?" James asked, his tone forceful yet much calmer than the moment before. He leaned forward, bringing his face only inches from hers. Before she could even utter a word, he had captured her lips in a fervent and passionate kiss.

Just as she felt herself gripping the collar of his shift, Juliet caught herself and pushed him away. Shaking her head, she said, "I'm not going to do this."

"What?" James asked, catching his breath.

"I'm not a rebound, James. I'm not going to do this just so you can convince yourself that you are over Kate." They were still standing closely, her hands clutching his shirt, his breath warmly hitting her face. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't let herself do this. Oh, but something inside of her wanted to more than anything.

"It ain't about that," he replied.

His eyes and tone of voice seemed honest, but she still wasn't sure if she could believe him. She looked straight into his eyes and felt how his hands slid to her waist and pulled her closer. As she tried to reply, "Yes, it is-" she found herself interrupted once more as their lips connected. Her head kept telling her to stop, that this was a terrible idea, but nothing seemed to register. All of her logic was gone in that moment. She slid her hand from his chest and up to his jawline where she caressed his stubble-covered cheek. Kisses only grew more fervent, and before long, all thought was gone and everything that had been bottled up between them was finally unleashed in a mixture of passion and heat.

0-0-0

**1977**

Juliet awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting from the kitchen. Getting up and putting her silk robe on, she made her way into the living room area. As she had predicted, James was there by the stove, cooking up some breakfast while the twins, who had probably been up since six or seven that morning, were sitting at the table calmly watching cartoons and coloring.

Placing her hand on Rory's head and kissing him, she whispered, "Good morning." She stepped around the table and did the same for her daughter before going over to James. "Hey," she greeted him, still a bit groggy.

"Hey, babe," James replied, leaning forward to peck his wife's lips. "Kids came in the room at six. Told them to let you sleep a bit longer."

"Thanks," Juliet replied. She continued to stand there, waiting for James' explanation as to what had happened last night.

"What?" He looked at her as if having no idea what she wanted.

Juliet leaned against the counter and looked straight at her husband. "What happened with Jin last night?"

He still wasn't ready to tell her, but he knew she'd coax it out of him at some point and he really didn't want her to leave the house angry with him for not telling her right away. Turning the stove off and moving the pan of scrambled eggs to one of the cool stovetops, he turned to look right at her, complete and utter honesty in his expression. "They're back," he said.

"Who are back?" she asked.

"Kate, Jack, Hurley," he replied. "Jules, I don't how it happened, but they came back and they are here, now."

Shaking her head, trying to process everything that she was hearing, Juliet asked, "Where are they?"

"Jin and I found a place for them to stay for the night. Now we gotta figure what to do next before they come in and ruin all we got here."

Juliet glanced over at their two children sitting so quietly and contently at the table. So many things had changed; it had been six years after all. She couldn't imagine what was going to happen now that they had actually returned to the island somehow. "There's a sub coming in this afternoon," she said to him. "New recruits."

James looked at her, knowing that she was just as lost and confused as he was, and not to mention worried about what might happen if anyone were to find out where they had really come from.

Suddenly, a small voice interrupted the couple. "Daddy?" Rachel asked. "Can we have our breakfast now?"

"Yep, just give me a sec, munchkin," the girl's father replied. He looked to Juliet once more as he grabbed the pan to bring it to the kitchen table. "Are you sure, Jules?" he asked her referring back to the afternoon submarine.

"Do we really have a choice?" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and following her husband to the table for breakfast.


End file.
